


Excuses

by taronfanfic



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taronfanfic/pseuds/taronfanfic
Summary: A story based on the song Excuses by Olly Murs.





	Excuses

You don’t know how it had happened. It never used to be like this, but with every week that went by you felt less and less settled in your own home. The alarm bells started to ring when you realised you preferred it when Taron was away working. You missed him like mad and it felt reciprocated. Somehow being apart from each other made you feel closer than ever. He’d send you sweet little texts first thing in the morning and last thing at night full of kisses and hearts and you’d long for him to be back at home so you could wrap your arms around him and shower him in kisses. You’d get your moment of love when he stepped back through the door. The tightest hug, the longest kiss and that cute little smile that said he was happy to be home. In those moments you knew you had something really good. But those moments would never last.

The mundane would take hold. The same old meals, the same old films or tv shows filling up the evenings of silence before one of you would get bored and call it a night. More often than not it was you who would go first, the tension in the atmosphere becoming too much for you to handle so you’d take a bath to try and chill out. Taron never seemed to pick up on it though and you were left wondering if he even thought anything was wrong. You found yourself analysing his every word, noting the times when he’d refrain from touching you or how he left the room to take phone calls even when they were from his mum. You felt further from him than ever before and the closest people to you were starting to notice.

He’s just been really busy at the moment.

He’s under a lot of stress and pressure.

It’ll all be fine again in a couple of months.

I know he doesn’t mean to do it, I’ll have a chat with him and we’ll sort it out.

Excuse after excuse all made on his behalf, but you knew it wasn’t entirely his fault. Conversations worked both ways and despite saying you’d talk to him and sort it out, you still hadn’t. The fear that it could be the beginning of the end loomed over you and you knew you weren’t ready to let him go. You loved him too much to let that happen.

“Hey, love. How was your day?” Taron surprised you by asking as he walked in through the door late one Tuesday evening.

“Erm, yeah. Fine. Yours?”

“Yup, good.” Just as soon as he’d asked, he’d walked straight through the living room and into the kitchen to put the kettle on, not even stopping to kiss, hug or even touch you on the way.

“You okay?” You called after him.

“Yeah, why?” He called back, “Do you want a cuppa?”

“No thanks, and I was just wondering, that’s all.” The sound of the kettle boiling filled the space between you before Taron poked his head back around the doorframe and looked at you with a puzzled expression.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Right…”

You felt your stomach tie itself into a massive knot as the inevitable was about to happen. The cushion on the sofa was squished close to breaking point against your chest as Taron returned with his cup of tea and sat down in his usual chair away from you.

“Do you think we’re right for each other?” You asked nervously as you never took your eyes away from the tv screen.

“What do you mean by that?” The weight of Taron’s frown pressed heavily against the side of your face. He’d already given you his answer by replying with another question. No.

“Did you ever expect us to end up like this?”

“Why can’t you look at me, Y/N? Are you about to break up with me or something?” Neither of you could answer each other’s questions, but the way he jumped so quickly towards breaking up suggested he’d been considering it too.

“You never tell me anything these days…Why don’t you talk to me anymore? And I don’t mean the average chat, I mean properly talk.”

“Where has all this come from?”

“I don’t feel like I know you anymore, Taron.” You finally dared to look at him and took in the pain that was visible in his eyes. It hurt like fuck but you were weirdly glad to be getting something back from him and not just the usual stone cold exterior he’d built up.

“I don’t know what to say, Y/N. Honestly. I don’t feel like anything’s changed between us; I love you just as much as I always have done.”

“Really? You don’t know what you’ve done to me these past few months?” Taron finally got to his feet and moved to sit next to you as the tears started to fall down your cheeks.

“Talk to me, love.”

“I’ve been worrying like mad that I’m going to lose you… I feel like you’ve drifted away from me, been keeping secrets from me and now you’re slowly pushing me out of your life.”

“Why didn’t you tell me any of this?… I don’t want you to be worrying in silence about things like that which are so far from the truth it’s mad!” He reached out and placed his hand to your knee.

“It’s not mad, and it is true!” You sighed in exasperation that he really hadn’t seen any of it happening. “You’re always leaving the room to answer your phone, you never tell me how you actually are these days, what’s worrying you or making you happy… you say you miss me like mad when you’re away but then when you’re back it’s exactly like this. What happened to our late night chats? The pillow talk after sex? We hardly speak, Taron. It’s like you’re not interested in me anymore.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that you feel this way, but it’s not how I see things at all!” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you in tightly against his body before he started to explain. “I take my calls out the room so I don’t disturb your evening and talk over your tv shows. I don’t tell you when I’m stressed out because I feel bad for offloading it onto you, and the last thing you need is to carry my stress too. Of course I miss you like crazy when I’m away, I always tell you that, and when I’m here I feel so relaxed and comfortable… so at home with you that I can just chill out and switch off. I spend all day talking to people, reading lines, saying lines…”

“I get that. I get all of it, but it doesn’t change anything does it?” You shook your head as you tried to free yourself from Taron’s embrace.

“Y/N, don’t. Come on, look at me.” He softened his grip and let his hands fall back to your lap as he waited for you to look back to him. It was your weakness and he knew it. His eyes always said everything you heart longed to hear. They radiated warmth and love like you’d never seen before and as he leant in and kissed you it felt like all your problems melted away. All you needed was one kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

“So don’t force us apart.”

“You’ve got to let me in, Taron. In here,” You placed his hand over his heart and then raised it up to the side of his head. “and in here.”

“I will, I promise you I will. We can fix this, just give me a chance.” The lingering touch of your fingertips against his cheek combined with the feel of your lips upon his to give him the comfort and reassurance he needed.

“We have plenty of time to work on it, but for now this is nice. Really nice.” You glanced down to his lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Does this mean you’re up for, er… letting me in, because I’ve definitely got some making up to do and I know exactly where I’d like to start.” He smirked and made you giggle.

“Getting an early night together is an ideal starting place.” Temptation got the better of you and you rushed in to kiss Taron again, gently biting his lower lip as you felt his hands start to roam up and down your body.

“Come on, let’s take this upstairs.” His words were impatient but the way he lingered for a while before pulling himself away from your body and taking you by the hand showed you he was still thinking things through and figuring out how to make it all better, and how he could make you happier.


End file.
